The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic device technology, and in particular, to a touch screen and a device.
In the electronic market, customers have increasingly high demands for the whole system being thinner and lighter, so that the layout space of Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA) is gradually decreased, and more devices employ a narrow bezel design as an entirety structure. The increasingly compact layout makes the electrostatic discharge (ESD) phenomenon a greater threat to the device, which causes a greater challenge to the anti-electrostatic discharge (ESD) performance of the entire system. How to quickly conduct static electricity out to reduce the damage to the device and effectively improve the anti-ESD performance of the whole system is a problem that the electronics industry has been committed to solve.
Currently, metal wires are generally used on the periphery of and in the circuit board for the ground processing, and the ground wire is used for ESD protection at the same time. Due to the limitation of the narrow bezel and the distance between the outermost wire to the outline of the device, the ground wire actually provided is usually not wide enough, so as to cause poor ESD protection, and the static electricity cannot be discharged well. Therefore, how to achieve good anti-ESD performance, while meeting customers' requirements for narrow bezel, thinner and lighter system, and high quality, has become an urgent problem to solve in the current electronics industry.